


Unworthy of You

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Brothers in Arms [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Class Differences, Fanart, Feels, Forbidden Love, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Hugs, Illustrated, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Other, Romance, Royalty and Commoner, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Seme Raditz, Tails, Uke Vegeta, Waiting, birthday gift, or lack thereof, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: "I held back. All those seasons, I held back because I knew one day ya would wake up in your nest and see me lyin' next to ya and think 'I'm stuck with this nobody for the rest of my life'."





	Unworthy of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laci_Taleweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/gifts).



> Happy B'day, Laci! Have some tangled tails lovin <3

**Author's Note:**

> Vegeta has wanted Raditz to mate him [and by that, I mean 'bitemark' him and breed him. Not 'have butt sex'. Cuz they done that XD many times] but Raditz doesn't feel deserving of being Vegeta's breeding mate [in human terms; spouse].


End file.
